


Love By Another Name

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants Hannibal to be his lover. But when he gets what he wants, he realizes that he should have been more careful in what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Lover

"Is this what you wanted to see, Hannibal?"

Will backed away from the other man, smiling faintly, raising his hands to the buttons at the top of his shirt. Slowly, deliberately, he began to loosen the first button.

Hannibal was staring at him, those dark eyes on him, riveted to his movements. Good. That was exactly what he wanted; he wanted Hannibal rooted to the spot, frozen by lust, immobile with desire, unable to think about anything else but what he was about to reveal.

He'd been a virgin for too long. Maybe he was making a mistake by giving himself to this man, but he didn't care. He was tired of playing it safe.

For once, he was going to reach for what he really wanted. He'd been dreaming of this, dreaming _about_ this. In his dreams, he never chickened out, never turned back. This time, he was going to follow through in reality, not just in his dreams.

Will kept his eyes on Hannibal as he loosened first one button, then the next. It would take him only a few minutes to have his shirt undone.

Then he would shrug it off, and the game would begin.

Or had the game already started? It felt as though it had; Hannibal was watching him like a hungry cat who had cornered a mouse, only this mouse wasn't frightened and cowering in a corner. Not any more. This mouse knew what it wanted, and how to get it.

He'd spent his whole life running away from situations that would put him into intimate contact with others; this time, he was going to walk right into that contact.

Why shouldn't he? It was about time he took the proverbial bull by the horns; he had no reason not to go after what he wanted. Dreaming about it was becoming far too frustrating; it was past time to turn those dreams into reality.

He wanted Hannibal Lecter to be his lover, and he was fairly sure that was what Hannibal wanted, too. In any case, he meant to find out.

Another button was freed, and Will teasingly pulled his shirt open further as his fingers moved down to the next one. Hannibal was watching his hands as if mesmerized; it was as though the other man couldn't force his eyes away from what Will was doing.

Good, Will thought with a satisfied smile. That was just how he'd planned this.

He intended to give Hannibal a good look at what he had to offer -- and then show him exactly what he felt. He was finally going to let all those pent-up emotions run free.

Another button, and he shrugged the shirt off his shoulder, resisting the urge to add a little shimmy to the performance for Hannibal's benefit. But he didn't think that he needed any extras; the other man seemed to be completely fascinated already.

Besides, Will told himself, he would feel ridiculous trying to add any kind of a bump and grind routine. It was hard enough to concentrate on just unbuttoning his shirt.

Who would have thought it was this hard to take off his clothes in front of someone? And this was someone he _knew_. How did strippers manage to disrobe for strangers?

His fingers were shaking, whether with nervousness or desire, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, he was having a hard time getting the buttons undone. Or maybe that was just because he was coming to a more critical juncture in this little performance.

The shirt was undone now, and he shrugged it off his shoulders, let it fall down his arms and off. Then he stood looking at Hannibal for a few moments, a challenge in his blue eyes.

There was more to come, but this next part would move more quickly.

Will stepped back again, his hands going to his belt buckle. It only took him a few seconds to have that buckle undone, then he was sliding the belt loose, throwing it aside, all the while keeping his gaze focused on Hannibal's face.

He wanted to see the reaction this got. He wanted to see the look in Hannibal's eyes the first moment that he was Will naked, to see if there was appreciation in those dark depths.

He wanted to see exactly what Hannibal thought of him, of his body. He wanted to read the expression in those eyes, wanted to know exactly what Hannibal was thinking. Of course, that probably wasn't possible, he told himself. Hannibal was good at hiding his emotions.

But Will was fairly sure that this time, he wouldn't be able to keep what he was thinking a secret. What he was thinking would shine through loud and clear.

Slowly, tauntingly, he unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled the zipper down, knowing that his movements were excruciatingly slow. He wanted to keep Hannibal waiting, to draw this out until the very last moment of the unveiling. He wanted to raise the temperature in the room by a few degrees.

Judging by the look on Hannibal's face, he'd succeeded in doing just that.

Finally, Will couldn't wait any longer. He let his jeans slide down his legs, to pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them, one hand on his hip.

"Well, Hannibal?" he asked, his voice low and husky, throaty, seductive, almost a challenge. "What do you think? Do you want me? Do you want to be my lover?" He tilted his head to the side, his blue gaze riveted on the other man's face. "The ball's in your court now."

Hannibal took one step towards him, then another. The look in his eyes had gone from hungry to fiery; Will almost wanted to take a few steps back from him.

But he didn't do so; he stood his ground, not flinching, still gazing into Hannibal's eyes. This was what he'd waited for; the moment that he had dreamed of was here at last. The question hung in the air between them, waiting for Hannibal's answer.

When it came, the older man's voice was guttural, husky, harsh with desire. "Yes, Will, I want to be your lover. Though you may have bitten off more than you can chew."

With that, he reached out to pull Will into his arms.

Will's heart thumped against his rib cage, his blue eyes widening. This was starting to spiral out of control; when had Hannibal taken the reins out of his hands?

Hannibal's mouth was on his, coaxing Will's lips apart, tongue sliding into his mouth, hands moving over bare skin. And too late, Will realized he'd opened a door that wouldn't be easily closed.


	2. To the Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Will are progressing much more quickly than Hannibal had thought they would -- but he doesn't mind at all.

He hadn't expected this. Such boldness. Such .... _desire_.

Not from Will. Not from his sweet, shy boy. But that was what he'd been presented with -- and he would be a fool not to take full advantage of it.

It was thrilling to see Will take control of a situation like this; not that he hadn't thought this young man was fully capable of doing so, but he hadn't thought that Will's innermost desires would manifest themselves this soon. He had been prepared to wait.

Though Will wasn't _really_ in control, was he? Hannibal was letting him think that he was -- but the older man still held the reins firmly in both hands.

He wasn't going to let Will think that he could take control. Oh, no. He could easily give the illusion that it was happening -- but Will would never know that it was only an illusion. Hannibal knew just when to let those reins loosen, and when to pull back on them firmly.

Will still had so much to learn, so much to discover about himself. This would only be the first lesson, but it would be an important one.

Once this lesson had been absorbed, they could keep moving forward from there.

He had so many plans, so much to do and say. But for now, he would be patient, and let Will take these first steps into the unknown, one at a time.

When he stepped forward to pull Will into his arms, he had no thoughts in his head as to what would come next; all he wanted to do was to feel that smooth, soft skin under his fingertips, to revel in the feeling of finally having Will in his arms.

The kiss was much more intense than he'd thought it would be; he had to hold back his own gasp, tamp down hard on the desire that rose within him.

That could be dangerous, for both of them. He wanted Will more than he could put into words, but he knew that this first time had to move slowly; Will was being adorably bold, but Hannibal was sure that one wrong move on his part could make the younger man back off.

That wasn't what he wanted, not at all. He wanted to pull Will inexorably towards him, not push him away. He would have to be very careful in how he progressed.

Though he was sure that he knew what the next move should be.

Even though he knew that he needed to release Will to do what he wanted to do, he found it hard to let go, to step away from the beautiful young man.

The words wouldn't be hard to say; he could already feel them on the tip of his tongue, begging to be said, to let Will hear how he felt.

"I want to see you," he whispered, putting his hands on Will's shoulders and gazing into his eyes. "Not in bright lamplight, Will. I want to see you in the romance of candlelight. I want to see you as I will be seeing you when you are under me in our bedroom."

 _Our_ bedroom. There. With just two words, he had moved the two of them into an intimacy that was still waiting to happen, without so much as a single touch.

Moving slowly, not taking his eyes from Will's nude body, he backed to his desk, sliding open one of the drawers and withdrawing a single tall candle.

Will watched him, those incredibly intense blue eyes not missing one movement. Hannibal could almost feel his heart skip a beat; he wanted to push his plans aside, to throw caution to the winds, to take Will in his arms and have his way with him.

It would be so easy to do .... He could just see himself pressing Will onto the couch, or better yet, onto the rug, stripping off his own clothes, covering Will's slim body with his own ....

Hannibal almost shook his head, blinking a few times to erase the tempting vision. No, that wasn't what he was going to do. He was going to follow his plans.

Of course, Will's actions tonight had sped those plans up quite a bit.

He had thought that he would have to seduce Will, that it would take a great deal of time, and that he would have to coax Will to come to him.

But things hadn't transpired in that way. Instead, Will had come to him of his own volition; he had been the one to make the first move, surprisingly. Hannibal was starting to realize that perhaps he had misjudged Will in some ways. He was more direct than he seemed.

Behind that shy, retiring facade, there lurked a hunger, a desire than Hannibal was sure matched his own. And he intended to cultivate that hunger, to bring it forward.

Will hadn't discovered all of the facets to who he could be, Hannibal told himself. There was so much more to him than was apparent on the surface; Hannibal had sensed that buried sexuality the first time that they'd met, and he had been more than intrigued.

Now, _he_ was going to be the man who would bring Will's sensuality into full bloom, the lover who would help Will discover all that he was -- and all that he could be.

It would be the greatest pleasure that either of them had ever experienced.

Slowly, deliberately, he set the candle down on the desk, reaching for the long lighter he kept there for just such a use. He thumbed the catch, the flame springing to life.

Hannibal focused his gaze on Will's face as he slowly reached for the candle, holding the flame to the tip. Oh, yes, he could see the sensuality slumbering in those eyes; Will's body was taut, his nerves stretched thin, waiting to see what would happen next.

Now he could study Will in the candlelight, see the lines of his body limned in a golden glow. Hannibal moved to turn off the lamp, leaving the room bathed in soft light.

The candle not only illuminated Will's pale, bare body, but it made his blue eyes look all the more intense. They glowed like sapphires; Hannibal had noticed their beauty from the first time he'd seen Will, even behind the barrier of those thick glasses.

Now, those eyes seemed to burn into him, daring him to take this to the next level, to make the next move. He was more than ready to do just that.

Slowly, he began undoing his tie, keeping his gaze locked on Will.


	3. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he watches Hannibal undress, Will begins to wonder if he's jumped into this situation too quickly.

Will swallowed hard as he watched Hannibal undress, his eyes riveted on the other man.

He couldn't have pulled his gaze away if he'd wanted to -- and he definitely didn't want to. This was what he had wanted for longer than he could remember.

Seeing Hannibal naked before him, ready to pull him into those strong arms and have his way with him -- yes, that was what he wanted. He might be having second thoughts now, but that was only because the longing was finally going to be assuaged.

Didn't everybody feel this way when a dream they'd had for a long time was finally on the cusp of coming true? It wasn't unusual to feel .... fear, along with the desire.

But it wasn't just a surface fear that he felt. It was an apprehension that came from deep within him, telling him to flee, that he was making a mistake, that something wasn't right about what was going to happen. It was a primal instinct from the core of his being.

Will pushed that instinct down, firmly pushing the fear away. This was Hannibal. He _knew_ this man. There was nothing for him to be afraid of. Nothing.

Well, there might be a little pain, but that was inevitable with his first time.

He expected that pain, even welcomed it, in a way. It would tell him that he had finally leapt an abyss, that he had done something he'd always been curious about.

He had never let himself take a lover before; he'd never wanted to be with anyone unless he was sure in his heart that he loved them as well as wanted them, that they were _the one_. He felt that with Hannibal. He had from their very first meeting.

He could sweep away those little shards of apprehension; they were just small fears that would hold him back from what he truly wanted.

His gaze didn't waver from Hannibal as the other man slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off; Will let his eyes roam over the planes of Hannibal's chest, the muscular biceps, the flat stomach. He had a great body; he obviously kept himself in good shape.

How would it feel to have those arms around him, pinning him down against the pillows while Hannibal took him? The thought made a shiver of anticipation flash through his body.

That would happen tonight. Hannibal would have him.

They were both going to enjoy this night. Will didn't doubt that for one moment. He just had to push those fears away, not let them loom large in his mind.

His breath hitched in his throat when Hannibal began working at his belt buckle; within moments, he would see the object of his desire bare before him.

He couldn't count all the nights that he'd dreamed of seeing Hannibal nude, of this man taking him to bed, their bodies joining in the ultimate pleasure. There had been far too many nights when he'd touched himself and cried out Hannibal's name as he came.

Too many nights of touching himself and wishing that it was Hannibal's hands on his bare flesh, too many nights of yearning for the loneliness to come to an end.

Tonight would mark the end of that loneliness. After tonight, Hannibal would fill those spaces where there had only been emptiness before.

Hannibal would fill that emptiness. Will wouldn't have to be alone any more, and he wouldn't have to spend his nights yearning for a man he thought he could never have. He'd taken the first step; now, he just had to be brave enough to keep moving forward.

He could do that, Will told himself, swallowing hard as his gaze followed the movements of Hannibal's hands unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers.

When he pushed those trousers down his long legs and stepped out of them, just one step towards Will, the younger man's blue eyes widened, and he gasped softly.

He hadn't expected Hannibal to be so .... well, _big_.

 _That_ was supposed to fit inside him? There was no way that could happen. It was far too large, too imposing, too .... _powerful_.

For a moment, his resolve wavered; he wanted to take a step back, hold out his hands in front of himself to keep Hannibal from moving closer. He'd made a mistake; he wasn't ready for this. He would simply tell Hannibal that it wasn't the right time, put his clothes on, and leave.

But no, he couldn't do that. If he did, he might not get a second chance. He'd been brave tonight by being here and taking the first step -- he had to take the next one.

So he took a step towards Hannibal, reaching out one hand and letting the words in his head flow into his tongue. "You're the most amazing sight I've ever laid eyes on," he murmured, his gaze moving up to meet Hannibal's dark, enigmatic eyes.

"And you are the same to me, my beautiful Will," Hannibal answered, his voice very and husky. "I believe that tonight will be a wish fulfilled, on both sides."

Before he had time to contemplate what that meant, Hannibal stepped forward.

And then, without words or warning, Will was in his arms, their bodies pressed close together, Hannibal's cock rubbing against his own.

The sensation sent a flood of warmth through Will, a jolt of desire sweeping over his body and shaking him to the core. He'd known that he wanted Hannibal before, but this intimate contact only showed him just how much he desired the other man.

He could feel Hannibal's hands moving down his body to cup his ass, to pull him closer, and he instinctively did the same, his hands searching, exploring.

Will heard a soft moan, only dimly aware that it came from his own throat. His body felt as though it was on fire, every inch of him burning for the man who was holding him, the man he wanted more than he'd ever imagined he could want anything.

His head fell back as Hannibal's mouth captured his in a kiss that had him seeing stars; all he could do was clutch at Hannibal's shoulders to keep himself standing upright.

Though he knew that within a few moments, he would be on his back.


	4. Kindled Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal hadn't expected this night to be upon him so soon, but now that it is, he intends to take full advantage of it.

Hannibal eased Will back toward the bed, careful not to rush.

Rushing, pushing in any way, might make Will change his mind, and he couldn't have that. No, he wanted this to come to a culmination tonight.

They had been doing this civilized, ritualized mating dance for weeks now, and Hannibal had tired of it. He knew that Will wanted him; he'd known from the beginning, no matter how hard the young man had tried not to show that desire openly.

Tonight, Will had taken that inevitable step towards completion, and Hannibal wasn't going to leave the door open for him to turn back from that decision.

Tonight, he would have Will. He would take them both to the stars, give them the pleasure that their bodies had been yearning for from each other for some time now. And he would sow the seeds for a future with Will, set the groundwork that would make Will his.

He had been planning for this day, though he hadn't known it would be upon him so soon. Still, he was glad that it had come more quickly than expected.

He hadn't wanted to wait much longer. Now, the waiting was over.

Slowly, he moved towards the bed until Will's knees hit the mattress; he pushed the younger man back, gently, so that Will sat down, looking up at him.

There was a little fear in those blue eye, but what he most read there was desire, loud and clear. Will was unable to hide his true feelings; they were written on his features, stamped across his face as though he was shouting them out for all the world to hear.

Hannibal was sure that his own desire was written in his eyes, as well; there was no need for him to hold it back any longer. He could let Will see exactly what he wanted.

He pushed Will down onto his back, letting his eyes roam over that exquisite body. Just looking at Will nude made the desire rise within him, licking at his body like slowly gathering flames. He knew that he had to have this young man, no matter what the cost might be.

Were things moving too quickly? He didn't think so, though he had planned to be more cautious than this. But Will's bold move tonight had changed his plans.

He could compensate. This wouldn't cause a problem.

In fact, he was happy that Will had stepped forward and made his own desires known. He would be more than happy to accommodate those desires, as they matched his own.

Hannibal couldn't take his eyes off Will; he wanted to simply stand here for a few moments, just drinking in the beauty of that slender, pale body displayed before him.

Will looked back up at him, his own gaze taking in Hannibal's nudity. That slight tinge of fear was still in his gaze; Hannibal supposed that he was worried about the inevitable pain of their first coupling, but he would make sure that pain was only momentary.

There would simply be a quicksilver flash, and then the pain would be a distant memory. He wanted to get Will through this first time with as little pain as possible.

Any pain that Will felt in their relationship would come from him -- and it would be a measured pain, one that Will might even end up begging for, at some point.

Hannibal's lips curved at the idea of Will begging him for that; it would be a balm to his senses, and give him more pleasure than he could put into words, to see Will opening himself to that sort of a relationship. If it happened, then he would be immensely gratified.

But now wasn't the time to focus on the future. This was the present, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to start Will down the path to having his desires fulfilled.

Grasping the young man's wrists, he pulled them over Will's head.

He saw that flash of fear leap into those intense blue eyes again, but Will didn't try to jerk his hands away. That was good. He was already capitulating.

"I won't hurt you, Will," Hannibal murmured, keeping his tone soft and soothing. "I simply want to enjoy you to the fullest, and I find that I can do so if you are .... immobile. I think you'll prefer it this way, as well. It will allow you to concentrate on what you feel."

With those words, he reached for the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling it open and withdrawing a pair of leather handcuffs, holding them up in front of Will.

He saw those blue eyes widen in surprise, then Will's lips parted as though he was about to speak, to say something to the effect of a refusal -- before Hannibal bowed his head and captured those lush lips with his own, smothering any protest Will could have made.

He was adept with the handcuffs; by the time he had raised his head from the kiss, Will's wrists were held in place, cuffed to the iron bedframe above his head.

Hannibal ran a gentle hand down Will's cheek, smiling at him.

"You are so beautiful, my Will," he whispered, sincerity in his words. It was nothing more than the truth. He had never seen such a gorgeous sight in his life.

Having Will like this, restrained and helpless beneath him, gave him a feeling of power unlike any he had ever experienced before. Even his killings hadn't made him feel so .... invincible, so in control of everything around him, so capable of doing whatever he wanted.

Will had probably thought that _he_ would be in control of this first encounter, Hannibal thought with an inward smile. Well, he had been wrong.

Hannibal reached for the drawer again, knowing that there was a tube of lube kept there for just an occasion such as this. He had simply been waiting for the night when he would finally have Will in his bed, when he could finally do all the things that he had dreamed of doing to him.

Ah, this would be a night for them both to remember, he thought as he gazed into Will's eyes, a slow smile curving his lips as their gazes locked and sparked, kindling desire.

That desire was flowing through him, and he intended to assuage it to the fullest.


	5. Love Me Madly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he and Hannibal are finally going to consummate their desire for each other, Will is ready to throw caution to the winds and simply let himself be loved.

He wanted this. There were no words for how much he wanted this.

 _He_ was the one who had set this in motion, and he wasn't going to turn back now, Will told himself firmly. It might be a little scary, but he'd get past that.

The feeling of Hannibal's hands on his bare skin was heavenly; how many times had he imagined how this would be, or dreamed about being with this man? And now it was finally happening; he and Hannibal were going to become intimate.

They were going to be lovers. Hannibal was going to be his, and he would be Hannibal's. This would only be the first time they were together.

He glanced toward the bedside table, sure that Hannibal kept lube there and would be reaching for it at any moment. He might never have done this before, but he knew the mechanics of what was going to happen, and he knew they would need lube. A lot of it.

A frisson of fear ran down his spine; what if Hannibal didn't use enough lube on him? What if it hurt? What if it wasn't as wonderful as he thought it would be, but painful instead?

WIll pushed those thoughts away determinedly.

No, it wasn't going to hurt. Maybe for a quicksilver second, but he knew that Hannibal wouldn't cause him deliberate pain. He would be a thorough and gentle lover.

Why was he so sure of that? he asked himself. He didn't know Hannibal as well as he'd like to believe he did; he couldn't simply assume what this was going to be like. No, he would have to take it one step at a time, and find out as they went along.

"Spread your legs a little more for me, Will," Hannibal whispered, bending over him. Will gazed up at the other man, doing as he was told.

He gasped as those long, thin fingers moved between his thighs, fingertips swirling around his entrance, prodding slightly. He didn't want his muscles to tighten, but they did so instinctively; he wanted to relax, to let Hannibal push those fingers inside him, but it was hard to.

Hannibal smiled down at him, his lips curving, his free hand reaching out to stroke Will's hair back from his face. "Relax, my sweet," he whispered. "Trust me."

Will nodded, gulping and closing his eyes.

That's what he would do: trust Hannibal. At this point, he really didn't have a choice, did he? He had come too far to back out now; he could only move forward.

And he didn't _want_ to back out. He wanted those hands on him, wanted Hannibal inside him. He wanted to be made love to, wanted to be filled and _taken_. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to be with this man.

"I trust you," he managed to whisper, opening his eyes again to meet Hannibal's gaze. He could read desire there, as much desire as he himself felt.

Hannibal wanted him just as badly as he wanted Hannibal; that was obvious. There was desire not only in his eyes, but in his touch, written in every taut line of his body. They were going to have each other, and both of them would enjoy every moment of it.

Will's heartbeat sped up at the thought; it was all he could do not to press a hand to his chest to stop the sudden galloping. He was sure that Hannibal could hear his heart thumping.

His heart seemed to jump into his throat when one finger pressed inside him.

It didn't hurt at all, Will thought, his blue eyes widening in surprise. It just felt .... _full_ , not painful. It wasn't what he'd expected it to feel like at all.

Within moments, Hannibal was pushing that finger more deeply into him, making Will squirm and moan his name. He wanted more, wanted to be filled further, wanted to have as much of Hannibal as he could get. A finger simply wasn't enough.

"Patience, my sweet," Hannibal murmured, his lips curving into a smile again. "You have to successfully jump over the first fence before you try a larger one."

Will nodded, a stifled gasp coming from his throat as Hannibal slid anohter finger inside him to join the first. The feeling was more full now, a little tight, but not painful. It wasn't even uncomfortable, not when he let his muscles relax and he breathed deeply.

Those fingers were moving inside him now, pressing more deeply, then pulling back a little. Will knew that Hannibal was preparing him for what would come later.

He closed his eyes again, letting himself enjoy the sensations.

Now those fingers were scissoring inside him, opening him, stretching him. It felt odd, but it didn't hurt, not at all. It only made him want _more_.

Oh, yes, this was what he wanted, what he had wanted from the moment he and Hannibal had met. His dreams were finally coming true, all in a rush.

He had despaired of anything ever happening between them, sure that Hannibal didn't want him in a sexual way. But he had taken a chance tonight, stepped forward, and now he was finally going to have what he had dreamed of and obsessed about for so long.

This was all he wanted, all he needed -- to be with Hannibal, to be made his. It was going to happen, and the sooner, the better.

He was surprised when Hannibal reached up to release the leather handcuffs; he had thought that his lover wanted him immobilizied, but apparently Hannibal had changed his mind.

WIll didn't mind that at all. He wanted to be able to touch Hannibal, to let his hands rove over that body just as Hannibal's hands were moving over his own flesh.

"Love me," he whispered, unable to hold the words back. "Take me, Hannibal. Make me yours. I want to be yours. I want you to have me."

"I had not thought that you would give yourself to me so soon, my Will," Hannibal murmured, his gaze not leaving Will's face. "I am gratified that you have. I've wanted you for so long, but I wasn't sure that you also wanted me. I'm quite happy that you do."

"And I'm happy that you wanted me," Will managed to gasp out as Hannibal's fingers moved inside him yet again. "I just want you to take me. Now. Before I explode."

Hannibal laughed softly, shaking his head. "Patience is a virtue, Will," he said, his voice very soft. "And I want to be sure that this will be pleasurable for you."

He'd known that. Hannibal didn't want to hurt him in any way.

But still, this wasn't _enough_. As good as what Hannibal was doing felt, he needed more than just two fingers inside him. It was time for the next step.

Well, _he_ thought it was time, but Hannibal obviously had other ideas. He was taking his time, each movement slow and deliberate, calculated to make Will writhe in pleasure and anticipation. He seemed to be in no hurry to move things along.

Really, he didn't mind that, Will told himself. He loved what Hannibal was doing; he wanted to savor every second of this, to enjoy it to the fullest.

His own hands were moving up and down Hannibal's arms; he had known that his lover was a strong man, but he hadn't realized just how muscular this man was. He admired Hannibal's biceps, moving his hands over the taut muscles, wanting those arms wrapped around him.

They would be, he promised himself. When they were done making love, Hannibal would take him into his arms, hold him close, against his heart .....

He closed his eyes, imagining what this night would be like.

It would be wonderful; he had no doubt about that. Hannibal would make sure that his first time was all that he could wish for it to be; he would make it incredible.

Or was it simply the fact that he was with Hannibal that would make this incredible? He had to wonder about that. Was this going to be the most amazing experience of his life just because it was happening with the person he wanted so badly?

Will knew that he could never feel this way about anyone else. Hannibal was the one; he'd always been the one, from the first moment of their meeting.

From the first time their gazes had met, that first smile, that first hello, Hannibal had been the only man for him, the only person he had wanted to be with. He couldn't even look at anyone in a sexual way; Hannibal was spoiled him for all others.

They were meant to be together. He was absolutely positive of that. If they weren't, then this wouldn't feel so perfect, so utterly _right_ in every way.

He had been born to belong to Hannibal, and no one else.

He loved Hannibal. He knew that now, knew it with a certainty that took his breath away. Letting Hannibal make love to him was just one expression of what he felt.

Trusting people had always been hard for him, but he trusted Hannibal. He trusted this man enough to give his body, and even his heart. He'd never felt that with anyone else, never wanted to give himself to another person the way he did with this man.

"Love me, he whispered, the words sounding almost like a shout in the quiet of the room. "Love me madly, Hannibal. Love me with everything you've got."

Hannibal smiled down at him again, his gaze meeting Will's, the desire in his eyes flaring, the intensity of those eyes almost making Will gasp. He might be innocent in some ways, but he knew desire when he saw it -- and he'd never seen a desire so consuming.

This man wanted him, wanted to make love with him, wanted to take him. This man desired him as no one else ever had, and that desire matched his own.

"I'll love you, Will," Hannibal whispered. "I will take you to heaven and back."

Oh, he didn't doubt that, not for one moment. He knew that this would be wondrous and beautiful, a night that he would remember for the rest of his life.

His arms tightened around Hannibal's shoulders, pulling the other man down, their lips meeting in a fiery, heated kiss that took Will's breath away. For a few seconds, he felt paralyzed; he couldn't move, couldn't think, could barely breathe. All he could do was _feel_.

"Heaven," Will whispered, unable to imagine at the moment that heaven could possibly be anywhere but here, in Hannibal's bed, in his arms.

He was going to be loved as he had never been loved before -- or ever. Well, at least loved in the physical sense. He wasn't going to ask yet if Hannibal loved in another way -- if what they would share tonight was more than the joining of their bodies.

He wanted more. He had wanted more from the moment they had met. But he was willing to wait for it, and to take what he could get tonight. To take _all_ that he could get.

Tonight was going to be the beginning of the rest of his life.

He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted to be loved -- madly, deeply, completely, with the kind of passion he'd only read about up until this point.

Will was ready to experience that passion for himself -- and to return it fully. He moaned as Hannibal's lips met his, and those hands moved down his body with one objective in mind.


	6. Flames To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first time with Hannibal is far more intense than he expects, and he isn't sure just how he feels about what they're doing.

Will cried out when Hannibal thrust into him, his body arching off the bed.

His fingers dug into Hannibal's shoulders; he knew that his nails were scoring the other man's skin, but he didn't care if they left marks. That would only mark Hannibal as his own.

He _wanted_ to leave his mark on Hannibal, just as this man would leave an irrevocable mark on him when this was over. He wanted them to _belong_ to each other.

He'd expected this to hurt, but strangely, it didn't. It was a feeling unlike any he'd ever experienced before, a feeling of fullness, of being opened, but there was no pain. Will realized that Hannibal was poised above him, not moving, gazing down at him as though he was waiting for something.

Hannibal was going out of his way to take his time, to make sure that this wasn't painful. He was waiting for Will to give him some kind of sign that he could keep going, keep moving.

For a moment, Will could feel his heart swell with .... what? Gratitude? Certainly not love. He hadn't expected to feel love. This was just the resolution of the desire they both felt, that was all.

He wasn't looking for love. That wasn't what this game was bout.

Neither of them wanted love, did they? They were looking for a way to assuage the frustrated desire they'd felt ever since they had met. There was nothing more to this night than that plain fact.

There was nothing more to this than good old-fashioned lust. He was losing his virginity to a man he desired; he wasn't in love. Hannibal might be called his lover, but this wasn't about love.

He didn't want this to be about love. He wanted them to stick to the physical side of what they were doing, not become emotionally entangled. That wasn't safe. That wasn't what either of them were doing this for. Neither of them felt anything other than the aforementioned desire.

The next thrust took Will's mind away from his thoughts and into the present; his blue eyes widened, a gasp coming from his throat at the sensations that were coursing through his body.

He had never felt anything like this. It felt as though he was melting from the inside out, as though there was a fire that had been lit deep within him, raging uncontrollably.

Those flames would reduced him to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

But that was what he wanted. That was what he had been waiting for all of his life, to feel this kind of physical passion, this overwhelming desire for another person.

He'd never felt that until he had met Hannibal. From the first time he'd looked into this man's eyes, he had wanted them to be together, wanted to be overtaken by his own physicality.

Hannibal took his breath away every time their eyes met. There was nothing physically prepossessing about him; Will didn't even think he was a singularly attractive man. No, it was his _presence_ that drew Will irrevocably towards him; it was that intelligence, that perception that only Hannibal possessed.

This man was the only person who had ever understood him, the only one who had ever cared enough to try. He was the only person Will had ever trusted enough to open himself up to.

In more ways than one, he told himself as Hannibal thrust into him again and sent his senses spiraling, his thoughts fracturing into splinters that he couldn't gather together again.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders, holding on tightly to the other man as he was lifted ever closer to the heavens on a tide of purely physical sensation. He could swear that he saw brightly colored stars swirling around him, heard rockets exploding somewhere in the background.

He had known that their coupling would be glorious; Hannibal wouldn't settle for anything less. But he had never expected something like this, something that took his breath away, that he had no words for.

This was more than he had ever imagined, more than he could have dreamed of. He'd never felt so close to anyone -- and he never wanted this to end.

The flames were roaring ever higher, threatening to extinguish him.

He could no longer think, could barely even breathe. Will held on to Hannibal as though the other man was the only thing that could keep him from being reduced to a heap of smoldering ashes.

His thighs were squeezing Hannibal's sides, his arms clutching at his lover; his breath was hitching in his throat, as if he could barely draw enough air into his lungs.

When Will was thrown from the precipice of the abyss that he felt he'd been standing on, it was almost a shock. He felt as though he was soaring through space, spiraling upwards into a heaven that consisted of nothing but the most amazing pleasure he'd ever felt, then plummeting towards the earth again.

Before he could hit bottom, it was as though he was scooped up into Hannibal's arms, held there safety and securely, and then gently set upright on his feet, still in the circle of those strong arms.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he gazed into Hannibal's dark eyes. What did he read there? Was it just desire .... or was there something more?

He didn't want more. Not now. At the moment, he just wanted to _feel_.

He felt like the proverbial phoenix that had just risen from the ashes, reborn through pleasure into a life that he hadn't expected. It was unlike anything he'd ever known in his life.

Hannibal reached out, tracing a fingertip over the bow-shaped outline of his upper lip, then cupping Will's face in his palm, his smile one of ultimate satisfaction. "How do you feel, Will?"

How did he answer _that_ question? Will wasn't sure exactly how he felt; it wasn't something that he could easily put into words. He only knew that he felt somewhat weakened, and yet strong at the same time; he felt that he had just been through a trial by fire, one that he had enjoyed immensely.

This man had given him an experience that he would never forget, taken him to the stars and back. And, much to his astonishment, he realized that he wanted it to happen again. As soon as possible.

The flames had consumed him, turned him to ashes, and he had become all the stronger for that experience. Hannibal had helped him leap over an abyss that he'd been afraid of for far too long.

Hannibal had helped him to embrace that fear, and to overcome it.

There was something odd about the way Hannibal was smiling at him. There was something almost .... _predatory_ about that smile, as though Hannibal saw him as .... as a _victim_.

Will pushed that thought away, struggling to find words that would answer Hannibal's simple question. The words had to be there somewhere, he was just too stunned at the moment to articulate them properly.

"I-I'm feeling ...." He couldn't think of words to describe everything he felt at the moment, so Will had to make do with a shrug. "That was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me in my whole life," he added, not wanting Hannibal to think that he hadn't enjoyed it. "I don't have the right words for it."

"Perhaps you'll find words after it's happened a few more times," Hannibal told him, his voice very soft. He reached out to wind a bit of Will's damp hair around his fingers, the dark curl seeming to cling to his skin.

Of course this was going to happen again, Will told himself even as amazement rushed through him. He hadn't thought that they'd sleep together once and go their separate ways, had he?

For some reason, the idea of this happening again unsettled him more than it should.


	7. Choices To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Will has made the first major choice in his relationship with Hannibal, he can't help but be apprehensive about the choices yet to come.

He had to make some choices, and he had to make them soon.

Will sighed softly, running a hand through his dark curls and looking up at the ceiling. How long had he been lying here on the couch in his living room, contemplating his life?

Longer than he should have been, he told himself ruefully. He was caught up in a situation that he hadn't anticipated, one that made him nervous and apprehensive.

When he had been so bold with Hannibal, he hadn't realized just what he was getting into. He should have held his own desires back, should have thought things through before putting himself out there so wantonly. Now, he wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing.

Had he been _too_ bold? Had he made Hannibal somehow think that he was a possession, to be owned, to be taken whenever Hannibal had the wish to do so?

That was how the other man seemed to be acting, even though they hadn't been physically intimate again in the three days that had passed since the first time.

But now, it felt as though their entire relationship had changed.

Well, it _had_ , hadn't it? Will asked himself, annoyed by the path his thoughts were taking. He was being foolish. Of course everything had changed between them.

They were lovers now. They'd been intimate; they'd crossed a line, and they couldn't go back. There was no way that either of them could pretend their intimacy hadn't happened.

Will didn't want to do that. He wanted to explore this new path that they had taken, to find out just how far they could take things between them. But at the same time, he felt that he had to be wary of Hannibal; somehow, it felt as though he had revealed too much, left himself too open and vulnerable.

Was he actually _afraid_ of Hannibal? No, it wasn't that, he decided. It wasn't so much fear as apprehension. After all, he'd never been involved in this way before.

And Hannibal wasn't exactly going to be an easy person to be involved with. He could already tell that. The other man was demanding, meticulous. Being his lover would be a .... well, a _test_.

He could have certain expectations to live up to, and Will wondered if he could do that.

He didn't doubt that Hannibal would have high expectations of him, and he wasn't sure that he was ready to rise to that challenge yet. He was still trying to wrap his head around all that had taken place.

Yes, he had initiated their involvement, but he was already wondering if he'd done the right thing. He didn't want to pull back, not yet, but he couldn't help wondering if he would feel like doing so in the future, if he'd managed to bite off far more than he'd ever be able to chew.

Was he up to Hannibal's exacting demands? Could he live up to what his lover would want of him? Did he even want to try, or could he simply walk away now?

Will sighed, knowing that he was being ridiculous. Of course he couldn't walk away. Even if some things about Hannibal frightened him, he was fascinated by his lover.

And he was the one who had started this -- if he walked away now, it would point to some deficiency in himself, and he would always be ashamed that he hadn't had the courage to stay and see this through. He wasn't going to let some unnamed, vague fear frighten away from what he wanted.

Yes, he wanted this. He'd wanted Hannibal since they had first met, and now that he finally had what he wanted, he'd be a fool to give it up so quickly.

His fears were explainable. He should have expected to have them.

Of course there were some things about this that scared him. That was to be expected. He'd never been involved in any relationship like this before, never given his body to anyone.

Even though he had been the one to make the first move, he couldn't expect himself to be so bold all the time. It simply wasn't in his nature. It amazed him that he'd done so this time.

He had to decide whether or not to continue that boldness. Could he make himself keep moving forward, despite the apprehension he felt? Will frowned, wondering why he felt that hesitation. There was really no reason for it, was there? It was probably just his ingrained fears holding him back.

But something told him that it was more than that. He could still remember that look in Hannibal's eyes after they had made love for the first time, the look that had chilled him to the bone.

Hannibal had looked at him as though he was a _victim_. As though he had suddenly turned into prey, the mouse to Hannibal's cat, to be captured under a commanding paw.

That look had been the most terrifying sight Will had ever seen.

It had shocked him to his soul to see that look on his lover's face, and he didn't want to see it again. Maybe that was what caused his hesitancy, made him hold back.

He couldn't keep doing that, Will told himself with a sigh. It was time for him to start making some choices, and the main one was whether or not to take the next step in this relationship.

After this first monumental choice, others would come along. He knew that. And those other choices might get more and more difficult to make if he decided to stay with what he and Hannibal might be building. But for the moment, Will knew that he had no choice but to move forward.

He had already taken the first step, and now that he'd done it, he thought that the next steps should be easier. But that didn't seem to be the case. The choices only seemed to get harder.

That initial choice to sleep with Hannibal had been easy. He'd wanted that for so long that it had almost felt natural. But the next choices wouldn't be nearly so easy.

Still, he had to make them. He couldn't just turn and run away.

If he did, then he would look in the mirror every day and despise what he saw. He wouldn't be able to look at himself; he'd be too ashamed of being a coward.

No, he couldn't turn back. He had to keep moving forward, no matter how much he might be frightened by that look he had seen on Hannibal's face.

Maybe he'd imagined it. Maybe he was just letting his own fears run away with him, fears that had come to the surface so quickly because of the myriad of emotions and new physical sensations he'd felt after his first time making love. Maybe he was just being silly, and there was nothing to worry about.

But Will couldn't shake the niggling sensation of fear that lurked in the back of his mind, a fear that he was positive would only grow with time. It simply refused to go away.

He'd already made his choice, he told himself firmly. He had made his bed, and now he was going to lie in it. This was a done deal, and it was already far too late for him to turn back the clock.

His choice had been made, and he would stick with it until the bitter end.


	8. Neither Use Nor Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to be more to Hannibal than a plaything or a stress reliever. He wants .... love.

What exactly was he to Hannibal?

Will had to wonder about that. He had no idea where he stood in his lover's life, or even if Hannibal wanted to continue their relationship for more than physical reasons.

What purpose did he serve in Hannibal's life? What did he mean to his lover? It still disconcerted him to remember that look Hannibal had given him after their first time together.

That look had been terrifying. It was as though Hannibal saw him as some kind of victim, someone to be used and then thrown away. Will wasn't going to think of himself in that manner; he was a _partner_ in this relationship, and he wanted Hannibal to view him as such.

Was Hannibal the kind of man who could never see anyone as being equal to him? If that was so, then Will was sure that this relationship would be over before it had really begun.

He wouldn't be involved with anyone who refused to see him as an equal, and he had to make Hannibal understand that. He wasn't going to be subservient to his lover.

But Hannibal probably didn't see him in that light.

Will was fairly sure that Hannibal wasn't prepared to see him as an equal. Hannibal more than likely saw him as nothing more than someone to bend to his will.

Why was he thinking of his lover in this way? He bit his lip, his fingers tightening around the pen that he held. It took him a few moments to realize that he was clutching that pen so tightly that his knuckles were white; he was letting all of the stress in his life get to him far too much.

Wasn't a love affair supposed to be something that he'd look forward to, something that relaxed him and made him feel happy rather than stressed out?

Maybe it would if he wasn't trying to second-guess everything about it.

Will sighed, dropping the pen and running a hand through his tousled curls. He was supposed to have a session with Hannibal tonight, and he didn't know where it would lead.

That thought made him nervous. Would Hannibal expect him to go upstairs with him and go to bed after they'd had their talk? Was that how things would always end with them now?

He didn't want to be seen as nothing more than a sexual plaything, and he couldn't help thinking that was how Hannibal looked at him now. He'd made the choice to start this, taken the lead for once. But somehow, everything had turned upside down, and he didn't feel that he had any control.

That was the crux of their relationship, really. It was a power struggle, a fight for control. Will had tried to grab onto that control -- and so far, he'd failed miserably.

He should have expected that, shouldn't he? Will asked himself. Hannibal had been used to those kinds of struggles for much longer than he had.

He should have realized that wresting any kind of power from Hannibal, having the upper hand in anything, was going to be next to impossible. And he should _never_ have thought he, with as little experience in the ways of physical relationships as he was, could take control there.

Still, he wasn't going to just sit back and let Hannibal dictate their relationship, Will thought, his jaw hardening as he clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to be completely submissive.

He'd have to let Hannibal guide their relationship at the beginning. But he wasn't going to be a puppet, always letting his lover pull the strings and make the decisions.

Would Hannibal let him have control in any area of their relationship?

That was a good question, he thought with a soft sigh. And he was fairly sure that he already knew the answer to it; there was no use in even asking.

Hannibal wasn't the kind of person who would let anyone else get the better of him, or take control in any situation. He had already discovered that just from working in the field with him on the few times that Hannibal had consulted with the FBI. Hannibal liked being in control, taking charge.

He himself had never been a take-charge kind of person. It was why his work in the field got to him so much; he'd much rather be in the background, working behind the scenes.

He couldn't do that now. He had to assert himself.

What use would that be? Would Hannibal simply brush him off and continue to treat him as though he was some kind of possession, something that was neither really use nor ornament?

Hannibal didn't need him as an ornament. He couldn't add to his lover's cachet in any way, or make him look good. In fact, people would probably just _why_ Hannibal was with him.

And he really wasn't any use to Hannibal, other than as a lover, someone to scratch a physical itch with. He didn't think that Hannibal was in love with him; yes, Hannibal considered them friends, and now more -- but that didn't meant that love was entangled in those feelings.

The only thing that Hannibal could get from him was physical satisfaction, and a sort of companionship. But the latter was something that Will didn't feel he gave.

Hannibal was so quiet about his personal life; he didn't give up any information about himself, even when he was asked. He always answered a question with another question.

No, he wasn't much use to his lover, except as a kind of stress reliever.

The truth was, he wanted to be more than that to Hannibal. He wanted Hannibal to .... to fall in love with him. He wanted to mean something to the man who was now his lover.

Was he himself in love with Hannibal? Will didn't know. He didn't have enough experience with matters of the heart to know just how he felt. But he felt _something_ beyond mere friendship, something that was more that just physical desire. He just didn't know if it was _love_.

Whatever it was, he wanted Hannibal to feel the same. And there was probably no way of finding out if he did. Hannibal didn't reveal his emotions easily.

He'd just have to find a way to coax those emotions out, that was all.

Will's lips quirked in a slight smile; that would be easier said than done, and he knew it. But he'd never been one to back down from any kind of challenge.

He would find out how Hannibal felt about him. And he would be more than merely an ornament in his lover's life. He would find a place there, and finally feel as though he belonged.


	9. His Own Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has to do some serious thinking about where he wants this relationship with Hannibal to go.

Had he made a terrible mistake by giving himself to Hannibal?

Will bit his lip as he asked himself the question, not sure that he wanted to delve more deeply into his reasons for what he'd done. He wasn't sure they did him any credit.

He had been with Hannibal because he'd _wanted_ to be, hadn't he? After all, it wasn't as though he'd been forced into it. Hannibal hadn't coerced him in any way.

No, he'd gone into it with his eyes wide open, and of his own free will. There had been nothing pushing him into the act, and he hadn't felt that he was talked into it. What had taken place between them had been his own choice. He had asked for it; he'd been the one to go to Hannibal.

He was the one who'd asked for this, so he was the one who should suffer the consequences, right? He was the one who should deal with the second thoughts and worries.

Which was just what he was doing, Will told himself with a soft sigh. He felt like a fool for having instigated the whole thing; he had, as usual, jumped in head first without looking.

Giving Hannibal his cherry hadn't been a spur of the moment decision; he'd been thinking about it for weeks on end, turning the decision over and over in his mind, wondering if he was doing the right thing by insisting that Hannibal become his lover. It had been his choice, and his alone.

Well, he really couldn't say that, could he? It had been Hannibal's choice, too. He hadn't had to take what was offered. He could easily have turned ti down.

But he hadn't, and Will hadn't expected him to. He had known that Hannibal would reach out to take what he was giving. He'd known that Hannibal wouldn't be able to say no.

He'd probably been a fool to do what he had done. He didn't think Hannibal loved him, or ever would. He was just some momentary diversion, something to use and then discard when Hannibal was done with him. He should have realized that from the very beginning.

So where did that leave him? Will sighed softly, propping his chin on his hand. He would have to do a lot of thinking before he saw Hannibal again, and decide where he wanted this relationship to go.

He'd wanted it at first -- but now, he was having more than a few doubts. He didn't want to be with someone who didn't love him. Not when he could so easily fall in love with them.

At this point, it all came down to how Hannibal felt about him.

He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to find out.


	10. No Longer Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders if Hannibal sees him as anything more than a convenience.

Before he'd made the first move, he would never have thought that Hannibal noticed him.

Oh, he knew that Hannibal valued him as a friend, and that he was noticed in some ways. As a patient, as someone who Hannibal enjoyed talking to and spending time with.

But as a lover? Never, Will thought to himself, daring to take a glance at the man who sat across from him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

He'd never have believed that Hannibal would see him in that way. As a friend, yes, but more than that had seemed to be impossible. Will would have thought that aside from their sessions, and their seeming friendship, Hannibal thought of him as being innocuous wallpaper in his life.

Yet Hannibal had been more than willing to take him to bed. The other man hadn't been slavering with lust, but he _had_ been a somewhat ardent lover.

So, where did they go from here? Will thought, biting his lip. It seemed like they were back to square one, with the man he desperately wanted looking at him as nothing more than wallpaper.

Did Hannibal think that they _had_ to be impersonal during these sessions?

Now that they'd crossed that line, Will found it impossible to keep being impersonal. He didn't see Hannibal in the same way any more. They were more than friends, more than doctor and patient.

Things had gone way too far between them for him to be able to turn back the clock. He was amazed that Hannibal seemingly could do do it so easily.

How could he sit there, looking at Will as though nothing had ever happened between them? Every time he looked at Hannibal, he wanted them to be back in bed, for there to be no barriers of fabric between them, for them to be joined skin to skin, body to body.

Did Hannibal feel the same way when he looked at him? Will wondered. Or did the other man just see him as a nonentity, as bland as the wallpaper on the walls around them?

He wanted to believe that Hannibal found him as sexy and exciting as he found the other man, but he didn't think that was possible, given the dispassionate way that his lover was regarding him now.

Maybe Hannibal felt that he had to keep everything on a professional level when they were like this, having a session and focused on things that didn't involve their personal relationship. Was that it? Was it so easy for Hannibal to put aside all that they discovered about each other?

Well, it wasn't easy for _him_ , Will thought, feeling a little aggravated. He wanted Hannibal to at least give him some sort of acknowledgement that their relationship had radically changed.

Because it _had_ , dammit. They were no longer just friends, no longer just a psychiatrist with his patient. They were lovers now. They knew each other intimately.

And they would grow to know each other in even more intimate ways.

He wanted that intimacy to continue tonight. He wanted Hannibal to say that the session wasn't important, and take him upstairs to bed.

That wasn't going to happen. Will was sure that Hannibal wouldn't break the rhythm that they were used to; if they were going to be intimate, it wouldn't happen tonight.

They would more than likely talk, and Hannibal would try to probe into the deep, dark recesses of Will's mind, just as he had always done since their first session. And he would go home feeling unsatisfied, not having had what he wanted, what he needed, what he _craved_.

No, that wasn't going to happen, Will told himself. He wasn't going to feel like nothing more than drab wallpaper; he was going to get his way, just as he had the night that he'd made the first move.

Getting up from his chair without a word, he walked the few steps to where Hannibal was sitting, placing his hands on the chair arms and bending forward.

Still not speaking, he closed his eyes and brushed a kiss over his lover's lips.

Will didn't know what he had expected Hannibal to do, but the other man's reaction was instantaneous. In a flash, he was standing, pulling Will close against his body and kissing him back.

Oh, he definitely wasn't feeling like bland wallpaper now, Will told himself as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. And something told him that he never would again.


	11. Bold Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't know where this new boldness in him has come from, but both he and Hannibal agree that it's a good thing.

He had decided to make yet another bold move, and it seemed as though it was going to pay off handsomely, Will told himself, a shiver going through his slim body.

He was in Hannibal's arms, right where he wanted to be. And the two of them were sinking to the floor, on the soft rug that lay in front of the couch. Hannibal was pushing him down onto his back, those long, elegant fingers nimbly undoing the buttons on the front of his plaid shirt.

Yes, this was what he wanted, though he would have preferred the comfort of a bed instead of making love on the cold hardness of the floor.

Still, Hannibal was going to make love to him, and that had been his objective. He had wanted this, and now that he had it, he would revel in the sensations.

It was as though he'd become a completely different person, as though the shy, retiring, antisocial Will Graham had disappeared and a new one had taken his place. A wild, wanton Will Graham, one who demanded what he wanted, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

He _liked_ this new, bold Will. For just a moment, he wondered what Hannibal thought of this new side of him, if the other man appreciated and enjoyed what he had become.

No, he didn't have to ask that question. He already knew the answer.

He could tell by the eagerness with which Hannibal was undressing him that his lover most definitely appreciated this side of him, and wanted to see more of it.

It didn't take long for Hannibal to have him out of his clothes; WIll stared up at the other man, watching as his lover undressed, looking down at him with a smile.

All he had to do was hold out his arms, and within moments, he was wrapped in Hannibal's embrace. He could feel the other man's knee nudging his thighs apart, and he winced inwardly. They had no lube, so this was going to be slightly painful at first, but he could deal with that.

Just having Hannibal inside him again, feeling the passion that raged between the two of them, would make up for that bit of pain he knew he would experience.

The pain meant nothing. The passion was everything. The pain would disappear in mere moments, but the passion was something that he could savor in his memory forever.

This was all he had ever wanted, from the first time he and Hannibal had met. Desire had leaped within him then, a desire that he had never felt for anyone else. All he had wanted was for Hannibal to return that desire, and now that he did, Will felt more complete than he'd ever been.

Yes, he'd had to make some bold moves that had seemed foreign to his nature, but maybe they had been there all the time, a part of him that had never been allowed to break free.

Only with Hannibal could he be so bold; only with Hannibal could he let that wild, wanton side of himself out and let it take him over in every way.

There was a quicksilver flash of pain as Hannibal pushed inside him.

Then the pain was gone, and he was rising, spiraling, zooming towards the clouds, the pleasurable sensations that Hannibal was giving him building to a fever pitch.

Will wasn't aware of wrapping his long legs around Hannibal's waist, of clutching the other man's shoulders tightly; the only thing that registered in his fevered brain was Hannibal thrusting into him, over and over again, each of those thrusts lifting him closer to the heavens.

When his orgasm broke over him, all he could do was cling to Hannibal and cry out his lover's name as unbelievable pleasure surged through him.

Hannibal's arms were around him, and those lips were on his, swallowing his cry. He could dimply feel the other man release inside him mere moments later with a growl of pleasure.

Nothing felt as amazing as Hannibal making love to him. It was worth going outside of himself, breaking down all of those barriers he'd always felt comfortable with, and giving himself to the man he loved. It was worth any price to be able to feel like this, even for only a short time.

Will closed his eyes, letting himself relax. All he wanted now was to lie here in Hannibal's arms for a while, to float back down to earth in his lover's embrace.

Hannibal propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"You're becoming quite bold, Will," he said softly, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. "And I have to admit, I rather like it. I think that you're finally breaking free of all the inhibitions you've surrounded yourself with for all of your life, and that can only be seen as a very good thing."

"I figured that I had to make some bold moves to get what I wanted," Will murmured, raising a hand to stroke his fingers down Hannibal's bare shoulder. "And I don't regret it at all."

"That makes two of us," Hannibal said softly, leaning down to brush a kiss across Will's parted lips. "I'm quite enjoying this boldness, Will. I hope it stays with you."

Oh, it definitely would stay with him, Will told himself as he smiled up at his lover. He liked this side of himself, too; he wondered why it had never come to the forefront before, but maybe it had just taken Hannibal, and these deep feelings that Will had for him, to bring his boldness to the surface.

Whatever had brought it out, it was here now, and it wasn't going anywhere.


	12. Believe in Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has never really believed in happy endings before -- but this time, he just might.

Could the two of them have a happy ending?

Will couldn't help glancing at Hannibal across the breakfast table, a quick look from beneath his long lashes. He just wanted to see if his lover was smiling.

It was disconcerting to realize that Hannibal was indeed smiling -- and that he was watching Will, those lips curved in an expression of pleasure and satisfaction.

Why shouldn't his lover be satisfied? They'd made love this morning, just as the sun was coming up; Will could still feel the soreness lingering in his body, but it was a good kind of pain. It was a pain that meant he'd gotten what he wanted, and that his lover had been satiated as well.

But would this last? How long could he hope to hold onto a man like Hannibal? Was this only a fling, or was it the kind of relationship that would grow and develop?

He was almost afraid to think forward into the future. He didn't think that he could bear the idea of being alone again, not after the glorious times he'd shared with this man.

Being alone had always been his greatest fear.

Still, something told him that having a happy ending with Hannibal, the two of them growing old together, wasn't a future dream that he should count on coming true.

Why did he think that there was no possibility of a happy ending for the two of them, a life together? He shouldn't think that way. There was no reason why they shouldn't be happy.

"What are you thinking of, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice quiet, but the tone holding a hint of amusement. "Judging from the way you blushed when you glanced at me, I can only think that your mind is on something to do with me, or with our relationship. Won't you tell me?"

Will took a deep breath, wondering what to say. He should probably just jump right into the subject, tell his lover what he had been thinking, and see what Hannibal had to say.

"I was thinking that you and I should have a happy ending to our story, but wondering if that was even a possibility," he said, wincing at how sharp the words sounded when spoken aloud.

Hannibal nodded, putting down his fork and studying Will with a serious expression on his face. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing, Will. It can change the way that you look at a relationship entirely. If you don't believe there is a possibility, you react differently."

"I want to think that you and I can have a happy ending, that we can spend our lives together," Will told him, meeting the other man's gaze squarely. "I just don't know how you feel about it."

Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "I have to say that I believe in the possibility of a happy ending, as well. How could I not? You fill me with hope, Will."

Those words made Will's heart soar, and brought a delighted smile to his face.

So Hannibal thought that they had a future -- and a shot at a happy ending. That was really all he'd needed to hear, wasn't it? That told him all he needed to know.

if Hannibal thought that the two of them had a future, then he had to think the same way. This obviously wasn't just a fling, not for either of them.

"You give me hope, too," he said, reaching across the table to take Hannibal's hand in his own. It was typical of the bold moves that he'd been making lately -- until they had become involved, he would never have reached out for Hannibal. He would have held back, waited for the other man to make the first move.

But this was a whole new him, Will told himself firmly. So far, that boldness had paid off more than he'd ever dreamed it could -- and he was a happier, more confident person.

"I've never really believed that happy endings happened to real people," he said softly, gazing into Hannibal's eyes. "But this time .... I think they just might."

The answering smile and soft laugh from the other man warmed his heart.


End file.
